Lu In Love
by Styli
Summary: "Wajah misterius, berkulit putih seperti susu, bermata tajam, tubuhnya yang sempurna. Membuatku gugup, tetapi mengapa dengan tatapannya yang seolah sedang memaksaku untuk takut terhadapnya?" Luhan terdiam kaku melihat si murid baru yang tampan yang baru saja ia kenali. Sehun menatapnya secara terus menerus dengan tatapan aneh. HunHan! Boy x Boy. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Lu In Love!

Boy x Boy, Top Sehun! Bottom Luhan!

Pairing: HunHan

By : Styli

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, menandakan bel masuk telah tiba. Seorang laki-laki tampan tinggi, berkulit putih dan berwajah datar melangkahkan kakinya kesekolah barunya. Semua orang menatap kagum melihatnya, bahkan mengikutinya sampai kekelasnya. Lalu laki-laki tampan tersebut duduk dikursi paling depan yang memang setiap murid menghindarinya.

"Hei,hei minggir. Dia ini milikku tahu, hai." Seorang laki-laki manis menyelak-nyelak untuk masuk kedalam kelas tersebut dikeramaiannya orang-orang yang berdiri didepan kelas hanya untuk melihat murid baru yang tampan, lalu segera menghampiri murid tampan yang sedang duduk dan menyapanya.

"Baekhyun-ie, apa-apaan sih kamu ini, centil sekali" seorang laki-laki tinggi langsung menarik tangannya untuk berjalan menjauhi meja si tampan tersebut dan duduk disudut belakang kelas berdua.

.

"Apa-apaansih rame begini?" seorang laki-laki berwajah putih, berhidung merah, berwajah kecil, dan menggunakan jaket tebal mendekati gerombolan keramaian tersebut. Dengan cepat keramaian itu menghilang ketika melihat laki-laki cantik itu datang, bukankah ini aneh? Mereka seperti _dinosaurs_ spesies _vellociraptor_ yang bertemu dengan spesies _T-Rex_.

.

.

Laki-laki cantik itu memasuki kelas sambil terus mengeluarkan semburan bersin-bersinnya yang imut. Tangannya hanya mengepal tanpa menutupi hidungnya yang terus saja bersin. Dia segera duduk dikursi tepat didepan kursi Baekhyun yang menyapa si laki-laki tampan tadi tersebut.

"Luhan. Kau tidak mampu beli tissue untuk menutupi bersinmu itu? Jorok sekali-" Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya dan menggunakan 1 tangannya untuk menyiku dagunya sendiri.

"Kamu berisik sekali, ingin Chanyeol mu ku goda lagi?" Luhan menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dengan sebal menatap tajam balik kearahnya.

"Kau pikir aku takut denganmu? Kau pikir kau siapa? Dasar rusa buduk" Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya berjalan mendekati Luhan hanya terkejut bingung seperti biasa mereka akan bertengkar.

"kau tanya siapa aku? Aku uke cantik dikelas ini, perlu bukti? Kau bisa tanyakan Chanyeol, cabai busuk" Luhan terrsenyum miring melihat Baekhyun, dengan segera Baekhyun menjambak rambut Luhan. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Luhan, ia hanya berteriak-teriak kecil.

"Ahh- sakit sekali- _haciewww!"_ Luhan membersinkan wajah Baekhyun, menyapanya dengan lendir dari hidung jijik, Baekhyun melepaskan jambakannya dan menjauh dari Luhan.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol mengapa kamu diam saja sih? Lihat dia mengeluarkan lendir hingusnya kebajuku" Baekhyun menatap bajunya dengan jijik, lalu memarahi Chanyeol dengan nada tingginya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Kamu tersenyum, kamu sedang senang melihat kekasihmu menderita. Ah sungguh! Kau minta aku pukul- YAK!" belum Baekhyun selesai berbicara, Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar kelas. Luhan hanya berdecik malas melihat pasangan aneh tersebut dan menutupi hidungnya, mencari sapu tangannya di jaketnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bertahan dengan orang yang sangat bawel seperti itu sih? Aduh, sapu tanganku pake ketinggalan segala" Luhan mengeluh malas, lalu murid baru yang tampan tersebut menghampirinya dan memberikannya beberapa lembar tissue.

"Pakai saja ini" Luhan tersontak kaget melihat seorang yang belum pernah ia lihat setampan ini, Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Luhan menganga membiarkan lendiran hingusnya mengalir di sepanjangang garis bawah hidungnya. Luhan segera menyadarkan diri dan mengambil tissue tersebut.

" _Go-gomawo_ " Luhan mengambilnya dan langsung membersihkan hidungnya, tanpa berkata apapun dan dengan wajah yang dingin, laki-laki tampan tersebut kembali ketempat duduknya dan terdiam malas disana.

"Astaga- dia murid baru?tampan sekali" Luhan berbisik kecil sambil terus menatap kearah laki-laki tersebut dari belakang.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Seorang laki-laki paruh baya memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah yang cukup cepat.

" _omoo-_ anak baru ternyata sudah datang? Silahkan maju dan perkenalkan dirimu" sang guru bergeser sedikit, laki-laki tersebut berdiri dengan tegap dan berjalan kedepan lalu tidak lupa ia membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat kepada gurunya dan juga teman-teman barunya dikelas.

 _Brakk!_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar, semua mata sekarang tertujuh kemereka, laki-laki tersebut hanya menghela nafasnya melihat mereka.

"emm- maaf pak kami telat" Chanyeol menyelak posisi Baekhyun, sehingga posisi Baekhyun sekarang dibelakangnya.

"Darimana saja? Menemani Baekhyun kekamar mandi lagi? Membantunya membersihkan bokongnya lagi?" tanya sang guru menatap ke mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam, semua murid dikelasnya sekarang tertawa kecuali Baekhyun yang mengerutkan dahinya, Chanyeol yang sekarang berkucur keringat, Luhan yang terus bersin tanpa berhenti, dan Sehun yang terus menatap Luhan dengan dingin. Merasa ditatap intens oleh Sehun, Luhan tersipu malu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

 _'_ _astaga, mengapa dia menatapku seperti itu?'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"ti-tidak pak, kami habis sarapan bersama" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menunjukan giginya kearah guru tersebut.

"Duduklah- kalian membuang waktuku saja" sang guru memalingkan wajahnya, seakan muak dengan tingkah kebiasaan pasangan tersebut.

.

.

Sehun mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah sekitar kelasnya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, umurku 17 tahun, aku pindahan dari busan. Terimakasih." Lalu semua murid memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Sehun, terkecuali Luhan yang hanya menatap bingung ke arahnya.

 _'_ _Oh Sehun-ie, nama yang indah. Dia lebih muda 1 tahun dariku, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Karena itu kau menatap dan melakukanku seperti orang yang sudah kau kenal?'_ tanya Luhan dalam hati sambil terus menatap kearah Sehun, saat Sehun hendak jalan menuju kursinya, Sehun menatap Luhan lagi. Luhan terkejut dan menyenggol bolpoinnya hingga terjatuh. Semua murid yang hening dikelas seketika menatap kearah Luhan.

"Ada apa Luhan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sang guru dengan cepat menanyakan kearah Luhan.

"ah tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku" Luhan menundukan pelan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Istirahat tiba, dengan langkah yang cepat Sehun langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa dengan ekspresi apapun. Luhan hanya menatapnya dari belakang dan menunggu ia keluar dari kelasnya.

"entah mengapa, aku malah jadi takut melihatnya" Luhan bergumam kecil sambil menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri dan berjalan kecil meninggalkan kelas. Dari jarak kejauhan ia melihat sahabatnya yang berlari kearahnya.

"Lu- _ge_!" teriak seorang sahabat lelakinya yang terlihat lebih pendek dan imut darinya.

"Hai Xiumin" Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan santai kearahnya.

"Aku dengar, kelasmu kedatangan murid baru dari busan ya?katanya dia tampan?siapa namanya?" tanya Xiumin sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

"Namanya Oh Sehun, dia memang tampan. Tetapi dia membuatku merasa aneh, dia menatapku dengan tatapan intens. Aku jadi takut sendiri" Lalu Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kaget kearah Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan kearah Xiumin yang sekarang berhenti disampingnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia suka denganmu lagi" Xiumin tersenyum ceria kearahnya.

"Apa sih?tentu saja tidak- hacieww!" Luhan menghembuskan bersinannya. Xiumin dengan cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari sakunya dan langsung memberikan kearah Luhan.

" _Gomawo_ Minseok" Luhan segera mengambilnya dan menutupkan hidungnya dengan serampai tersebut.

.

Mereka sampai dikantin, Luhan dengan segera duduk ditempat dimana biasa ia makan bersama Xiumin. Ternyata tepat disebelah mejanya adalah tempat dimana sekarang Sehun duduk makan dengan tenang. Luhan menatapnya sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sehun melihat kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Xiumin bertanya sambil menatap Luhan, lalu ia segera sadar bahwa ada siswa baru yang tampan tadi.

"oo- Hai, Oh Sehun ya?" Xiumin tersenyum kaget kearahnya dan menyapanya dengan lembut. Luhan yang melihat sahabatnya bertingkah seperti itu hanya menyenggolkan tangannya ke Xiumin. Lalu Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dan tersenyum kecil.

 _'_ _omoo! Tampan sekali'_ ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil melihat senyumnya.

Lalu Xiumin membalikan wajahnya untuk segera menatap kedepan lagi, dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok laki-laki dengan gerombolannya berjalan kearahnya.

"Luhan, liat ada Chen dan rombongan pemain basket lainnya." Xiumin berbisik kecil kearah Luhan dan Luhan terkikik kecil melihat sahabatnya.

"Dia kearah sini, jangan-jangan Chen ingin makan bersamamu. Dan mengakui kedekatanmu dengannya" Luhan menggodai Xiumin yang dengan seketika memerah dan merapihkan rambutnya.

Xiumin tersenyum dengan manis, memasang wajahnya seperti wajah _baby puppy_ -nya. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Xiumin hanya terkekeh kecil. Kenyataan memang terkadang berbeda dari yang diharapkan, Chen memang tersenyum kearah Xiumin, tetapi saat sudah sampai disisi meja Luhan dan Xiumin, dia malah membelokan tubuhnya kearah Sehun.

"Ku dengar, kamu hebat bermain basket?" Chen berdiri disamping Sehun, sedangkan respon Sehun hanyalah tetap mengunyah makanannya dengan asik. Xiumin yang melihat Chen seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menunduk malas.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan timku" Chen tersenyum menyudutkan bibirnya dengan paksa. Seakan ia muak dengan wajah Sehun yang sombong itu.

"berapa bayaranku untuk bergabung dengan tim-mu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun segera membuka matanya dengan lebar dan kaget.

"Bayaran? Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung aku mengajakmu bergabung ditim-ku. Tidak semua orang bisa bergabung di tim-ku" Chen mengelak emosi sebentar, sebelum Chanyeol mendorongnya kecil dan maju mendekati Sehun.

"Hei- kau memang terlihat tampan dariku, terkecuali lebih murah dariku. Apa hidupmu hanya dibataskan oleh uang?" Chanyeol berdecik kecil sebelum akhirnya Sehun bangkit berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa bakatmu? Apa kau hebat dalam bermain basket? Dari gerak jalanmu saja kaku, kakimu terlihat tidak cepat, dan kamu seorang yang berbicara seperti 'leader'-" Sehun berbicara dengan menunjuk kearah kaki Chanyeol lalu menatap kearah Chen.

" Tanganmu terlihat sayur yang hampir layu, aku tidak yakin kau bisa men- _dribling_ hingga ke ring yang jaraknya 1 menit jika dari tengah lapangan dengan banyak musuh yang menghalangi" Sehun tersenyum miring dan meninggalkan gerombolan mereka dengan wajah dingin.

"WOAH! Keren - sakit Lu" Xiumin berteriak kagum dikantin dan Luhan mencubiti lengannya. Chen dengan segera melirik kearah Xiumin yang tersenyum kagum melihatnya dengan tatapan iri kearah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohohoh :v

HunHan pairing special gua juga di EXO

Sebenernya bingung mau masukin ratednya apa -.-

Tapi untuk saat ini gua masukin ke rated T dlu ehehe. kecuali ntar kalo ratednya berubah tiba-tiba :3

Gaa ke rated K+ juga tapinya.

Semoga suka ya.

 _review, please?^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Lu In Love!

Pairing : HunHan!

By : Styli

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

Suasana sangat hening di perpustakaan, ruangan yang sejuk saat udara dari _air conditioner_ tersebut menyentuh setiap permukaan kulit Luhan yang sedang asik tertidur, ia membiarkan air liurnya mengalir dibuku bacaannya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap dan melihat kesekitarnya sambil menguap, dia membersihkan air liurnya dengan mengusapnya. Saat Luhan ingin merentangkan tangannya lagi untuk tidur, ia terkejut mendengar suara laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Kamu menggangguku dengan dengungan tidurmu" mendengar seseorang berbicara seperti itu, Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap ke orang yang disebelahnya. Betapa terkejutnya, ternyata orang yang menegurnya barusan adalah Oh Sehun si pria dingin misterius itu.

"Ma-maaf" Luhan menunduk sebentar, Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan membaca bukunya lagi dengan serius.

 _'_ _mengapa dia muncul sih dihadapanku?'_ Luhan mengernyitkan wajahnya, dia terkaku, jujur saja Luhan sangat gengsi, _'kalau aku sekarang pergi, pasti dia pikir aku menyukainya'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Sehun berbisik pada Luhan, dengan sontak Luhan terkejut dan menggoyahkan tubuhnya dengan refleks.

"Astaga. K-kau membuatku kaget" Luhan dengan refleks memandang wajah Sehun disampingnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kau aneh" Sehun berdiri dan mengatakan sepatah kata yang membuat Luhan membuka matanya dengan lebar, lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan perpustakaan tersebut.

"Apa katanya? Aku aneh? Dasar sombong! Bilang saja kau suka denganku- aww" Luhan yang berbicara dengan nada tinggi langsung disapa oleh lemparan bolpoin dari orang didepannya. Luhan menatap kesal ke orang tersebut, tetapi dengan segera ia menarik nafas dan tersenyum.

" _mianhae_ " ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

Luhan berjalan kekelasnya di lorong yang sepi dengan wajah bertekuk, Luhan merasa ada langkah orang lain yang mengikutinya. Tetapi saat ia lihat kebelakang tidak ada siapapun, lalu Luhan tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan tetap berjalan.

"Semua karena Oh Sehun, setiap dia berada didekatku pasti aku melakukan hal yang aneh. Aish- aku benar-benar takut dengan tatapan itu, mengapa ia terus muncul dihadapanku?" Luhan tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan lebih cepat.

"Lu-!" Teriak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan kurus dari belakangnya, Luhan yang melihat kebelakang segera memasang wajah malasnya dan terdiam.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa yang mengikutiku pasti Park Chanyeol" ucapnya dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Aku tadinya ingin mengejutkanmu, tapi kamu berjalan cepat sekali hahaha" Chanyeol sekarang sudah berdiri disampingnya, Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan sensi.

"Langsung saja pada topiknya, ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Emm- kau kan tahu, aku menyukaimu. Tapi jelas saja aku sudah punya Baekhyun. Jadi-", "Jadi apa? Aku harus pindah sekolah agar aku tak muncul lagi dari hadapanmu?" tanya Luhan yang memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol serta tatapan yang tajam.

"Ti-tidak begitu, maksudku jadi... kamu pasti mau kan bermain dibelakang Baekhyun? Aku kan banyak digemari disekolah ini, tapi yang aku suka hanya kamu." Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, Luhan hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dadanya.

"Sombong sekali ya, sudah bagus masih ada yang menerimamu. Kau pikir aku mau denganmu jika Baekhyun bukan kekasihmu" ucap Luhan, Chanyeol tersenyum kaku mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang menusuk dadanya.

"Hargailah orang yang menyayangimu Chanyeol" Luhan mengusap bahu Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau akan menyesalinya rusa" ucap Chanyeol sambil berdecik emosi dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

Luhan sampai kekelas, dia tidak mau menatap Sehun sama sekali kali ini. Sehun terduduk malas dikursinya dan melihat Luhan yang jalan dengan menutupi setengah wajahnya untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Luhan duduk dikursinya ia mencoba mengintipi Sehun, apakah ia masih memandangnya atau tidak. Saat dia melihat sedikit kearah Sehun, ia terkejut ternyata Sehun masih memandangnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dengan segera Luhan membeku dan melihat kearah buku yang ada dihadapannya dengan cepat.

"Astaga! Rusa buduk. Aku mencari buku itu kemana-mana, dasar pencuri!" Baekhyun menarik buku tersebut dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh emosi.

"Haiss- bocah ini benar-benar, aku tidak mencuri buku mu, tadi bukumu ada di mejaku" Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang emosi hampir saja merauk wajah Luhan, tetapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkisnya.

"C-Chanyeol?! Mengapa kamu menangkis tanganku?!" Baekhyun berdecik emosi, wajahnya merah seketika.

"Berhentilah membesar-besarkan masalah Baekhyun" Chanyeol segera duduk dibangkunya, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan emosinya lalu segera duduk. Luhan terdiam bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol, Sehun yang ada didepan hanya melirik-melirik sebentar kearahnya.

' _Chanyeol aneh sekali'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati dan terduduk dikursinya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah tiba, semua murid berpergian untuk keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Luhan memasukan bukunya ke tas dan berdiri dari bangkunya, ia melihat kearah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan dingin dan meninggalkan kelasnya.

 _'_ _dia masih menatapku seperti itu'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan meninggalkan ruangannya, dan berjalan keluar gerbang. Bukankah ini aneh? Sekarang Sehun lah yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, bahkan terus mengikutinya selama perjalanannya menuju halte. Luhan mempercepat jalannya.

 _'_ _mengapa ia terus mengikutiku sih?'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahnya, dan berhenti di halte. Ia melihat kearah sekitar dan menghela nafasnya.

"Mengapa tadi ia mengikutiku sih?" Ucap Luhan sambil menghela nafasnya sekarang dan sendirian.

Bus datang, Luhan merasa tenang sekarang. Ia kali ini benar-benar merasa aneh dengan murid baru yang tampan tersebut. Mengapa dia menatap Luhan dan terus saja muncul dihadapannya?.

Luhan segera naik ke bus tersebut, dan bus tersebut penuh, sehingga Luhan sekarang harus berdiri dan desak-desakan. Betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika ternyata orang yang berdiri disampingnya adalah Sehun lagi.

 _'_ _astaga dia lagi, bagaimana bisa kita bertemu lagi'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya jika kamu tahu di dekat sekolah ada halte, untuk apa berjalan jauh?" ucap Sehun dengan _earphone_ yang tetap ada di daun telinganya. Membuat Luhan terkejut dikit

"A-aku, hanya ingin berolahraga" jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun sebentar.

"Bukan karena kamu tidak tahu dan malu untuk bertanya?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan dingin, kali ini Luhan benar-benar berkeringat gugup dibuat oleh Sehun. Entah mengapa rasanya lemas dan ketakutan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan tajam seperti pisau yang baru saja diasah tersebut.

"A-aku.. benar aku tidak tahu" ucap Luhan sambil berusaha menggeser tubuhnya agar menjauh dari tubuh Sehun yang terus-terusan semakin mendekat membawanya ke sudut dinding bus karena banyaknya orang yang mendesak dan menyudutkan mereka.

"Aneh- dasar sombong" ucap Sehun dengan singkat, Luhan benar-benar merasa bahwa laki-laki ini seperti mengincar kematiannya.

 _'_ _ia selalu datang, menatapku, dan membunuhku dengan kata hinaannya'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati sambil berusaha menjauhi Sehun yang sekarang menyudutkannya.

.

Mereka turun dihalte yang sama, Luhan benar-benar muak pada Sehun yang terus mengikutinya. Ia merasa sedang dibuntuti oleh _psycopath._ Luhan berjalan cepat menjauhi halte tersebut, begitupun Sehun.

 _'_ _kali ini aku harus menegornya. Dia benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman'_ ucap Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya. Di perbelokan rumahnya, akhirnya ia berbalik kebelakang dengan mata tertutup dan berteriak.

"Hey- Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak dan membuka matanya dengan cepat, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Sehun sudah tidak ada di kasat matanya, lalu Sehun memundurkan langkahnya dari perbelokan arah barat dari tempat Luhan sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Luhan benar-benar malu, ia salah ternyata.

"Apa rumahmu disekitar sini?" tanya Luhan dengan menundukan wajahnya. Lalu Sehun hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya kedepan untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

Luhan sedang berada dikamarnya dan memukul dirinya sendiri dengan bantal sekarang, ia telah merasa bodoh karena hal tadi.

"Lu- Kamu bodoh!" Luhan terus menggulingkan badannya dikasurnya secara terus menerus.

"Bagaimana jika dia tahu bahwa kamu mencurigainya? Aiss- kau benar-benar memalukan, kau salah menilai orang lain" ucap Luhan sambil terbaring malas melihat kearah kamarnya yang acak-acakan.

"Tetapi tatapan itu, membuatku merasa aneh" ucapnya dengan lirih dan memandang langit-langit dikamarnya.

"Luhan! Ada temanmu nih" Seseorang berteriak dari depan kamar kontrakannya, dengan segera Luhan bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Halo" sapa seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek, bermata besar dan berwajah datar.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kabar?" Luhan segera menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

.

.

.

"Apa? Pindah kesekolahku?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah kagetnya didapurnya.

"Iya, kamu kan tahu aku orang korea yang sempat tinggal di China lalu pindah lagi ke Canada, aku tidak biasa berteman dengan orang Korea walaupun aku bisa berbahasa dan warga asli Korea" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan biayanya? Kau kan disana dapat beasiswa. Mengapa kamu pindah kesini?" tanya Luhan sambil meletakan gelas berisi teh hangat tersebut kemejanya lalu ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku- membawa kabur uang ayah ibuku, mereka sudah kaya tidak perlu lagi uang sedikit ini. Kamu juga mengapa meninggalkan ku di China?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tingginya kearah Luhan.

"Aku kan ingin berkeliling dunia" Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang besar tersebut.

"Oia, Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa disekolah mu- Apa ada yang bernama Kim Jong-In?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan sedang meminum tehnya menjadi tersedak.

"Kenal dari mana kamu?! Jangan bilang kamu membuka _friend list_ ku?!" Luhan membuka matanya dengan lebar.

"hehehe" Kyungsoo tertawa manis, membentuk lekukan bibirnya menjadi bentuk hati ketika ia tertawa.

"apa hubunganmu dengannya?Hah?! Jawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau pindah kemari karenanya?" tanya Luhan sambil menggoncangkan pundak teman disampingnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

.

.

.

eyo~ _annyeong~_

Jujur aja, ga bisa pastiin setiap hari update.

Jadi semoga kalian sabar dan suka sama ceritanya.

 _review, please?_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lu In Love!**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy**

 **By:Styli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur yang cukup kecil untuk ditiduri oleh 2 orang banyaknya, Luhan pun segera menyusulinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum pada langit-langit di dinding atas Luhan.

"Jika hujan, pasti disini bocor" Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah langit pada rumah Luhan. Luhan hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya yang berkilau tersebut.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, apa hubunganmu dengan Jong-In?" tanya Luhan sambil menggoyangkan kaki Kyungsoo yang sedang terbentang di kasurnya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya jika kamu menemukanku dengannya" Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Luhan dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar tersebut.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku takut melihatnya" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha.. kamu masih saja sensitive, tidak pernah berubah. Aku punya kedua mataku dengan normal saat lahir seperti ini. Apakah ada orang lain yang menatapmu dan kamu mencurigainya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"I-iya, tapi kali ini dia selalu menatapku. Aku serius Kyungsoo, dia murid baru dan aku merasa dia mengikutiku" ucap Luhan dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku yakin kau terlalu percaya diri apalagi jika orangnya tampan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Iya kau benar, dia tampan" Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil terdiam malu, Kyungsoo yang melihat kebiasaan sahabatnya hanya merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah berlawanan dari arah Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari Kyungsoo tertidur pulas dikasurnya segera membangunkannya, dia sempat mengkunci kamarnya dan berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Bangun! Kau tidak bisa menginap disini" Luhan memarahinya dan terus menggoncangkan tubuhnya.

"Sehari saja, aku ingin bertemu dengan Jong-In besok" Kyungsoo berkata dalam tidurnya dengan pelan, lalu Luhan menghela nafasnya seakan sudah menyerah dengan tingkah laku sahabat karibnya tersebut.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat Kyungsoo masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya, ia tersenyum lalu menuju kekamar mandinya. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat sekolah. Tidak lupa juga ia meninggalkan surat untuk Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah yang cepat dan juga hati-hati, ia meninggalkan kamar kontrakannya.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki sambil tersenyum ceria dan merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas, melihat kearah sekitar dan menyapa seorang penjual susu keliling. Dalam beberapa langkah selanjutnya, ia terkejut ketika Sehun bertemu dengannya di pertigaan jalan tersebut. Luhan memperlambat jalannya seolah-olah menunggu kepergian Sehun terlebih dahulu. Lalu Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat, Luhan pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dinginnya dan membalikan tubuhnya serta menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Tidak, aku kan juga ingin berangkat sekolah" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lalu?" Sehun mengangkat setengah alisnya.

"Lalu ya a-apa? Yah berangkat bersama lah." Ucap Luhan. Sehun terdiam dan tersenyum kecil, lalu Luhan terdiam dan langsung tersadar dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Yasudah jika ingin bersama jalanlah lebih cepat, jangan jalan seperti kura-kura" Sehun tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku-" Luhan mengejar Sehun dengan alasan ingin memberitahu sebenarnya, bahwa Sehun salah paham.

"Maksudmu apa?" Sehun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan dengan sontak Luhan berhenti tepat didepan tubuh tinggi Sehun. Luhan terdiam kaget dan kaku seketika, wajahnya memerah parah.

"Cepat jalan sebelum kita telat" Sehun membalikan tubuhnya lagi dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan yang masih saja terdiam paku ditempatnya.

 _'apa-apaan ini, mengapa tiba-tiba dia tersenyum manis kearahku? Kenapa ia sengaja membuatku gugup seperti ini? Ah- ini semua karena ucapan bodohku yang tiba-tiba keluar!'_ ucap Luhan dalam benaknya dan dengan segera ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sambil melangkah mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Tepat sekarang mereka sampai di halte, mereka berdua sama-sama bungkam tanpa mengeluarkan suara satu sama lain, sesekali Luhan menatapnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya, kulit didahi sampai keleher terus mengeluarkan keringat. Sehun yang menatap kearah wajah Luhan segera menyudutkan senyumnya dengan disertai tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa kau tidak terbiasa berlari kecil pada pagi hari?" tanya Sehun.

"A-apa? Aku tidak berlari, kapan aku berlari?" Luhan menatapnya sebentar dan mengusap keringatnya.

"Memang kau tadi mengejarku bukan berlari? Lalu, apa tadi kau merangkak?" tanya Sehun dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah depan.

"Aku tidak sedang kelelahan karena lari mengejarmu" Luhan masih mengumpati rasa gengsinya yang besar sambil tersenyum sombong.

"Lalu karena apa? Karena sekarang kau berdiri di dekatku?" Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kosongnya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang, ia benar-benar tersuduti dan tidak dapat melarikan diri dari pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas sudah menjebaknya.

Bus telah datang, Luhan dengan segera menyadarkan tatapannya yang kosong dan menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk naik ke bus tersebut. Dengan segera ia mengambil posisi duduk di tempat yang kosong tepatnya ditengah bus dengan cepat. Tidak mau Sehun duduk disebelahnya, ia meletakan tas yang cukup besarnya tersebut ke bangku kosong disebelahnya. Sebelum Sehun lihat Luhan sudah menempati tasnya di bangku kosong sebelahnya, Sehun memang sudah memilih untuk duduk cukup jauh dari Luhan.

 _'kemana bocah itu?'_ tanya Luhan sambil mengintip kebelakang, ia cukup terkejut karena melihat Sehun duduk dikursi belakang yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari Luhan. Lalu tak lama ponsel Sehun berdering, membuat bus yang hening dan hanya ditumpangi beberapa orang terdengar.

"Halo- ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dinginnya.

"Jangan hubungi aku lagi, kau menyusahkan" Sehun menutup ponselnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya dari jarak jauh terdiam dan memikirkan beberapa kali tentang Sehun.

"Ah, mengapa aku malah memikirkannya? Tidak penting. Luhan kau memang rusa bodoh" Luhan mengusapi wajahnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Bus mereka telah berhenti pada halte didekat sekolahnya, beberapa kali selama diperjalanan Luhan mengintip kebelakang memastikan dimana Sehun berhenti. Dia juga cukup merasa aneh, mengapa Sehun tidak mencuri-curi tatapannya lagi dengan Luhan? Apa ia merasa sudah dicurigai oleh Luhan? Ah menurutnya ini tidak penting, buat apa memikirkan Sehun. Cowo tampan dan misterius itu memang cukup aneh untuk dipikirkan tetapi akan lebih aneh perasaan Luhan yang sekarang bergantian, rasanya ia sekarang kecanduan menatap wajah Sehun yang tampan, putih dan dingin itu.

Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya saat Sehun turun dihalte tersebut dan mengikutinya dari belakangnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak menatap Luhan seperti kemarin-kemarin, Sehun hanya berjalan menatap kedepan tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Luhan telah mengikutinya sampai kesekolah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti mengikutinya karena takut dengan beberapa penggemarnya yang menuduhnya tidak-tidak.

Luhan segera kekamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan melihat beberapa kali kekaca dihadapannya.

"Ah- Luhan, wajahmu kembali pucat. Kau harus segera minum obatmu" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi tersebut.

Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan kamar mandi, ia disapa oleh seorang laki-laki yang kemarin sempat menggodanya, bertubuh tinggi. Kita tahu pasti siapa dia, dia adalah Park Chanyeol yang selalu mengejar Luhan, walaupun dia sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Baekhyun musuh Luhan dikelasnya.

"Hay-" Chanyeol menyapa Luhan dengan senyuman yang menunjukan gigi bersihnya tersebut.

"Apa lagi sih? Pergi sana. Atau mau ku laporkan ke Baekhyun?" Luhan mengancamnya dengan tatapan emosinya.

"Baekhyun hari ini tidak masuk, jadi aku akan bebas mendekatimu kapan saja" ucap Chanyeol dengan merangkulnya. Sehun datang, sepertinya ia sedang ingin kekamar mandi tanpa berniat untuk melakukan hal apapun.

Seperti apa yang diduga, Sehun hanya melewati mereka tanpa menatap mereka. Luhan dengan segera melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol dan meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Merasa ditinggalkan, Chanyeol segera berlari menyusuli Luhan. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sehun mengintip mereka dari sisi tembok kamar mandi dengan tatapan dingin dan sulit diartikan.

"Pergilah. Kau tidak mau dilaporkan oleh salah satu murid disini kau mendekatiku?" Luhan merasa lengah juga melihatnya.

"Mereka tidak akan berani, jika aku tahu siapa yang melaporkan. Akan kubuat hidupnya menderita" Chanyeol tersenyum licik kearahnya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Luhan berdecik emosi menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin terus bersama mu, Luhan" ucapnya dengan menarik lengan Luhan untuk ia genggam.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman, dasar gila!" Luhan menepis pegangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum licik kearahnya.

"Iya, aku gila Luhan! AKU GILA KARENA MU! DAN KUBUAT KAU TERGILA-GILA PADAKU" Chanyeol berteriak kearah Luhan yang terus berjalan menjauhinya tanpa membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam didalam kelas, sekarang ia duduk bersama Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya. Bahkan sesekali Chanyeol bersender pada pundak Luhan, tetapi dengan cepat Luhan mendorong kepalanya dengan tidak nyaman.

Sehun tetap tidak menatapnya dan membalikan tubuhnya seperti kemarin, sedangkan Luhan masih terus menatapnya. Ia merasa sudah menjadi yang terbodoh, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, andaikan saja ada yang mau membantunya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Sungguh ia sudah merasa gila karena Chanyeol terus mengejarnya. Jika dia menolak Chanyeol, bisa-bisa dia dihina di sekolah tersebut. Chanyeol dan teman-teman se-tim basketnya memang terkenal menakutkan, bahkan Luhan pun sebenarnya takut walaupun sempat memberontak. Alasan mengapa Luhan tidak pindah sekolah, karena sebenarnya-pun Luhan buta arah di Korea, dia asli warga China dan hanya mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah tersebut, walaupun orang tuanya cukup kaya tetapi Luhan memiliki masalah besar dalam keluarganya yang membuat dirinya tidak nyaman bersama keluarganya.

.

Istirahat telah tiba, Luhan berjalan kearah taman. Dia rasa dia butuh udara segar, dia tidak butuh makan saat ini tetapi yang ia inginkan adalah menghilangkan masalah yang penat dalam kepalanya, dia juga berfikir jika dia pergi kekantin pasti dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Ia duduk di bangku taman dan menundukan kepalanya untuk terdiam sebentar. Tak lama Sehun duduk disampingnya, Luhan menatap kaget ketika Sehun berada disampingnya.

"Kamu lagi." Ucap Luhan dengan menghela nafasnya.

"Pasti kamu takut dengan Chanyeol, ya?" Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Tidak, biasa saja" ucap Luhan dengan entengnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kamu takutkan. Kamu kan juga laki-laki, dorong saja dia" Sehun tersenyum aneh dan menatap Luhan sebentar.

"Kau berbicara dengan sangat enteng tanpa beban" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Berarti benar, kau takut dengannya" Sehun mengendus kecil. Luhan langsung melihat kearahnya dan menatap bingung kearahnya

"Hey- Oh Sehun! Jangan dekati dia!" Tiba-tiba seorang pria mendatangi mereka.

"Kamu lagi" ucap Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan gerombolan tim-nya dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Apa-apaansih?! Kau tidak bisa mengatur hidupku! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" bentak Luhan dengan nada tingginya.

.

.

"Wah sekolahnya besar juga, benar Luhan dapat beasiswa disini?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan sangat besar dan menatap ke sekeliling sekolah tempat dimana sekarang Luhan belajar. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera masuk kesekolah tersebut, tetapi dengan seketika seorang satpam menghalanginya.

"Siapa kamu?" Satpam menahannya.

"Aku teman, Luhan. Anak laki-laki yang tampan dan wajah seperti rusa itu" Kyungsoo menatap satpam tersebut dengan matanya yang besar tersebut dan mencoba meninggalkan satpam tersebut.

"Kamu tidak bisa masuk, tunggu saja disini sampai bel berbunyi" Satpam tersebut menahannya dengan mem- _block_ nya. Merasa kesal, Kyungsoo memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia lolos dari tahanan satpam tersebut.

"Awas, ada pesawat jatuh!" Kyungsoo segera memeluk satpam tersebut dan menjatuhkannya ketanah, dengan segera ia lari meninggalkan satpam tersebut dan lolos masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut.

"Hey Bocah!- Kembali kau!" teriak satpam tersebut sambil berdiri dan mengejar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sempat terjatuh dan menabrak beberapa murid sesekali. Lalu berhenti pada taman dan menatap cerah kearah Luhan, dengan cepat ia lari menghampiri Luhan yang sedang di kerumuni beberapa laki-laki tampan disana.

"LUHAN!" teriak Kyungsoo yang langsung lari kearahnya, Luhan yang sadar langsung terkejut hebat melihat Kyungsoo ada dihadapannya.

"Ah- Jong-In?" Kyungsoo segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Jong-in atau biasa yang dipanggil Kai tersebut dengan wajah dan tatapan cerah kearah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hay-hay.

Bingung ya sama sikap Sehun yang terus berubah-ubah dan aneh.

Sama gua juga –" *lol :v

Tadi udah bikin skinship rated M. Tapi langsung sadar kalo gua udah masukin rated T.

Jadi kemarin dirombak lagi hahaha.

 _review, please? ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lu In Love!**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL**

 **By : Styli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daun berjatuhan, sinar matahari seakan-akan menyinari wajah Kai. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan lebar, dan menahan senyum kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tetap menatap kaget sahabatnya yang kini tiba-tiba sampai dihadapannya, reaksi Kai hanyalah menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung dan menjadi takut karena melihat tatapan mata bulat dan besar tersebut.  
Manik mata Sehun yang tajam tidak pernah berubah ataupun berhenti untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sensinya, walaupun sekarang orang-orang sedang kebingungan dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, sedang apa kau disini?" Luhan segera menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk menjauh dari keramaian tersebut.

"Apakah Jong-In yang berkulit gelap itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah sosok laki-laki tinggi, berwajah tampan dan berkulit sedikit gelap tersebut.  
"Ne, kau harus pulang cepatlah! Atau tidak aku akan kena kasus hari ini." Luhan membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendorong bahu sahabatnya itu agar pergi dari sekolah tersebut.  
Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras bahwa ia masih ingin disana untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan teman-teman Luhan disana, tetapi Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak emosinya dengan sahabatnya yang terus membuntutinya. Seorang satpam akhirnya menemukannya, Kyungsoo sempat meminta tolong oleh Luhan agar satpam tersebut meloloskannya, namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Minum saja susu di lemari es-ku!" Teriak Luhan kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh.

Chanyeol dan teman-temannya masih menatap bingung kearah Luhan dan teman anehnya tersebut hingga akhirnya Luhan kembali ke posisinya tepat disamping Sehun. Luhan menatap sebentar kearah Sehun dan menatap bingung melihat tatapan Sehun yang dingin kearah Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol dengan segera menoleh kembali kearah mereka dengan senyuman miringnya melihat Sehun terus menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Mwo? Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu bocah?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Luhan pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia merasa takut mereka akan bertengkar.

"Menurutmu?" tanya singkat Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau meminta belas kasihan ku untuk memaafkanmu, Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membalas tatapannya ke Sehun. Merasa tidak mau suasana lebih panas lagi, Luhan menarik lengan Sehun untuk menjauh.

Sehun menarik lepas lengannya dari pegangan Luhan, lalu Luhan menoleh kebelakang dengan helaan nafas kecilnya. Sehun terdiam malas lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan terdiam bingung melihat Sehun yang bertingkah aneh tersebut.

"Kau aneh!" teriak Luhan, Sehun yang berjalan jauh membelakangi Luhan pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa kau sadar? Kaulah yang aneh. Kau tidak ada hak apapun untuk menghentikanku melakukan apapun, bahkan menarik lenganku seolah-olah kau sudah mengenalku" Sehun memasang wajah datarnya dan berbicara sejenak, ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan menghilang jauh dari tatapan Luhan.  
"Aku yang aneh? Seolah-olah aku sudah mengenalnya? Apa selama ini dia berfikir aku dan dia tidak saling mengenal?" tanya Luhan dalam diamnya dijalan setapak di belakang halaman sekolahnya.

.

Suara ketukan bolpoin masih terdengar dimeja kamar Luhan, ia menyiku dagunya dengan satu tangannya dan menatap kosong kearah bukunya tersebut. Lalu ia menutupnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menjatuhkan dahinya kemeja sehingga memberikan benturan pada jidat mungilnya yang putih tersebut. Dia terus terbayang oleh Sehun, sikap dinginnya selalu terlukis dibenak Luhan.

"Mengapa seolah-olah Sehun melindungiku? Kenapa ia terus muncul dihadapanku? Apa yang tadi itu Sehun sedang marah padaku?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba kepala Luhan terasa penat, matanya begitu ber-embun, penglihatannya kabur begitu saja. Dia berlari kecil ke arah laci disamping ranjang kecilnya dan mengambil beberapa pil dari botol kecil tersebut dan menengguknya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah kental berwarna merah kehitaman, dengan segera ia mengusap hidungnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi dan mencucinya dengan bersih. Luhan tersenyum setelah itu kearah kaca didepannya.

"Luhan, kau sedang penat. Aku harus mencari udara segar" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah pucat dan tersenyum manis.  
Luhan keluar dari rumahnya dengan menggunakan jaket yang sedikit tebal pada malam yang sudah gelap. Rasa sakit dan nyerinya sedikit menyusut, ia tersenyum kecil dan menarik nafasnya dengan pelan.

Ia berhenti pada market kecil di daerah rumahnya dan membeli sebungkus ramen untuk ia makan pada malam itu ditempat peristirahatan market tersebut, ia menyeduh ramennya dan menutupnya hingga matang. Sembari menunggu ramennya matang, ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat kontak ibunya sebentar. Beberapa kali ia hampir menekan tombol hijau untuk menelfonnya tetapi dalam hitungan detik ia menekan tombol merah. Lalu ia lebih memilih mengirim pesan pada ibunya.

"Ibu, kau apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu." Luhan mengirim pesan tersebut dan langsung menyimpan ponselnya dikantungnya. Dengan segera ia membuka ramen yang ia tutupi dan mengabil sumpit untuk ia raih bersamaan helaian ramen yang akan ia kunyah.

"Seorang kasir tadi mengatakan padaku bahwa ada seorang laki cantik lupa membawa minuman yang ia beli" seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat tersebut meletakan sebotol jus jeruk dimeja Luhan, Luhan segera tersedak dan terkejut ketika mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah wajah laki-laki tersebut.

"Oh Sehun?!" Luhan ternganga kaget melihatnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik bangku di sebelahnya agar duduk mendekati laki-laki manis tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang masih tidak percaya.

"Aku kan tinggal disekitar sini, mengapa kau terus bertanya hal yang sama?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

'Apa dia mengikutiku lagi? Dan minuman tersebut- aku tidak merasa aku membelinya' ucap Luhan dalam benaknya sambil menatap Sehun dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Makanlah, jangan menatapku seperti itu." ucap Sehun dengan menyimpulkan senyumnya, Luhan segera tersadar dan langsung menyantap makanannya dengan terburu-buru hingga tersedak.

"Minumlah." Sehun membukakan tutup botol tersebut dan memberikannya ke Luhan, Luhan memang sedikit ragu dan merasa aneh oleh tingkah Sehun yang berubah-ubah, namun akhirnya ia menerima minum tersebut dan tersenyum kecil kearah Sehun.

"Gomawo" Luhan menunduk kecil dan tersipu malu. Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan terlihat serius dengan ponselnya, Luhan hanya terdiam setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

Ia bingung dan tak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan Sehun. Tiba-tiba pikiran Luhan terlintas pada wajah ibu dan ayahnya, ia sangat rindu dengan orang tuanya di Cina, akan tetapi ini akan menyulitkannya saja. Ayahnya akan tetap berbuat kasar dengannya, Ibunya akan tetap tidak peduli dengannya. Luhan benar-benar membenci keadaannya seketika. Lalu ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan kasar ke meja membuat suara dengkuran terdengar, merasa bodoh dan malu Luhan membiarkan wajahnya menatap kearah bawah kakinya dan kepala yang masih tetap terdiam dimeja tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun tetap terlihat dingin, ia sempat terkejut kecil tetapi pada akhirnya ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama ponselnya.  
Luhan tidak menjawab, dia tetap pada posisi yang sama dan tidak berubah. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pulang meninggalkan Luhan, tetapi ia menatap Luhan sebentar dan membangunkan Luhan yang sepertinya tertidur lelap dimeja tersebut.

"Hey rusa sombong, pulanglah. Besok kita harus sekolah." Sehun berbisik kecil disampingnya, Luhan pun terkejut dan segera berdiri. Lalu mereka berjalan bersamaan,

Luhan masih tetap memikirkan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berjalan sejajar dan melangkah bersama, Luhan masih tertunduk malas dan membuat lekukan pada wajahnya.

Tingkah Sehun jelas saja membuat Luhan membuka matanya dengan lebar dan terkejut luar biasa, ia meraih tangan Luhan dan menggandengnya. Luhan tak dapat berkutik, Luhan seperti sedang koma saat ini. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan tak mengerti mengapa Sehun menggandengnya, tangan Sehun pun sangatlah hangat, Luhan merasakan kenyamanan dan tersipu malu saat itu juga. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah manik mata Sehun yang tajam dan wajah yang tampan tersebut.

"K-kau." Luhan membuka matanya dengan lebar dan menatap senyum simpul Sehun yang manis dan tampan.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang-" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan seiringan. Hati Luhan saat ini sangatlah berdegup kencang, ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Sehun.

Dia jelas-jelas baru mengenal Luhan, dan bersikap sangat dingin. Tetapi kenapa ia terus muncul dihadapan Luhan disetiap kondisi dan tingkah yang berbeda? Apa ia benar-benar pernah mengenali Luhan? Tunggu dulu. Saat ini Luhan sedang menghitung jumlah mantannya dan mengingat semua nama mantannya. Dia benar-benar belum pernah menemui laki-laki tampan bernama Oh Sehun sebelumnya.  
Sehun sampai pada pertigaan didekat rumahnya, dengan segera Sehun melepas gandengannya dan meninggalkan Luhan tanpa kata-kata, Luhan ternganga bingung melihatnya. Sehun tidak menoleh kebelakang sama sekali untuk tersenyum sebentar atau menatapnya sebentar, ia benar-benar tidak melakukan hal apapun. Luhan masuk ke kontrakannya dan menekan kedua pipi merahnya tersebut, ia memastikan jika ini benar-benar bukan mimpi. Ia tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, hatinya benar-benar bergejolak saat ini. Ia memukul-mukul kasurnya dan tersenyum dengan riang dengan wajah yang merona. Lalu dengan segera ia tersadar dan terdiam.

"Mengapa kamu bahagia? Haiss- aku ini bodoh sekali" Luhan segera menekukan wajahnya kembali.

"Tetapi- gandengan tersebut? Ia menyukaiku-? Dia benar-benar mengeratkan pegangannya dan tersenyum hangat kearahku?" Luhan menanyakan dirinya sendiri sembari membayangkan kejadian yang baru beberapa menit terjadi, ia kembali tersipu malu dan menatap langit-langit pada kamarnya.

Luhan bangun terlalu larut, matahari belum tiba dan alarm dikamarnya pun belum berdering. Ia berdandan rapih dan seragamnya pun wangi semerbak parfum yang ia gunakan. Ia tersenyum beberapa kali ke kaca didepannya dengan semangat dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia menunggu dipertigaan, menunggu seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum dan bertingkah aneh semalaman.  
Dari sudut panjang dan lumayan jauh, ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang ia tunggui. Ia masih saja dengan tatapan tajamnya dan tingkahnya yang dingin. Luhan langsung berlagak berjalan pelan dan memutarkan pandangannya agar menarik perhatian Sehun. Dengan tingkah dinginnya Sehun mendiamkan Luhan dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat Luhan, Luhan mengintip kecil kebelakang dan melihat Sehun tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Usaha Luhan menarik perhatiannya sia-sia.

Mereka sampai di halte bus, mereka tidak saling menatap dan berbicara. Luhan menatap kearah ponselnya sebentar dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk, dengan segera ia membukanya.

"Luhan, Ibu juga rindu padamu." Secarik kata dari ponselnya tersebut membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan panjang dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Bau-mu sangat menyengat, jangan dekat-dekat denganku" keluh Sehun dengan tatapan lurus kedepan dan dengan wajah dinginnya. Luhan pun terdiam kaget dan memanyunkan bibirnya sebentar.

Bus datang, Sehun dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu untuk masuk kedalam bus tersebut dan duduk dipertengahan, Luhan dengan segera mengikutinya dan berniat untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Menjauhlah, disana kan masih ada bangku kosong." Sehun tidak menatapnya dan hanya terfokus pada buku pelajarannya. Luhan terdiam bingung dan duduk didepan kursi Sehun.

'Aneh, kemarin dia bersikap manis padaku' ucap Luhan dalam hati. Sehun terlihat menjauhinya bukan? Luhan merasa bingung dan aneh terhadap Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sehun? Apa yang dipikirannya? Dan mengapa ia seolah-olah selalu hadir disetiap detik hidupnya?

Mereka masih turun dihalte yang sama, dan Luhan mencoba untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan Sehun. Xiumin sang sahabat Luhan sudah menunggu didepan gerbang sekolahnya dengan senyuman cerah dan imutnya kearah Luhan yang terlihat cukup jauh.

"Lu-ge!" Teriaknya dengan semangat dan melambaikan tangannya. Luhan tersenyum dan menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Tidak biasanya kamu menjemputku di gerbang, ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman semanis gadis kecil tersebut.

"Aku- sudah putus dengan Chen." Ucapnya dengan senyuman cerahnya. Tentu saja Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Xiumin.

"Mengapa? Apa ini tidak menyiksa perasaanmu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Tidak kok, aku akan semakin tersiksa saja kalau masih melanjutkan hubunganku dengannya, aku benci sikapnya yang masih takut kehilangan penggemarnya karena aku." ucap Xiumin sembari merangkul sahabatnya.

"Kau telah menemukan jalan terbaik yang menurutmu benar, aku mengerti perasaanmu kok." Luhan tersenyum serta membalas rangkulan sahabatnya dan berjalan bersamanya seiringan tawanya.

.

.

.

.  
 _ **Annyeong ^^**_

 _ **Mianhae ya update malam-malam dengan cerita yang membosankan dan juga banyak typo *yang kemarin juga.**_

 _ **Ciye pada bingung sama tingkah Sehun~**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah review, seneng kok bacanya. Jangan bosan mereview yaa hehehe**_

 _ **Review, please? ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lu In Love!**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL**

 **By : Styli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel belum berdering, Luhan telah berpisah dengan Xiumin dari persimpangan kelas yang berbeda. Luhan telah sampai dikelasnya, ia mengambil posisi duduknya seperti biasa saat ini. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda, Baekhyun terlihat lemas tidak seperti biasanya, bahkan ia menatap Luhan dan tersenyum sebentar. Luhan terdiam bingung dan hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti.

Dan Chanyeol tiba, dengan segera ia menghampiri meja Luhan dan melewatkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Itu cukup mengerikan untuk Luhan dan menyedihkan untuk Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka melihat kearah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dihadapannya.

"aku ingin duduk disebelahmu, bisa kau bergeser?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng kecil.

"Duduk saja dengan Baekhyun, bodoh!" Luhan berteriak kecil ketika Chanyeol melempar tasnya ke bangku kosong disebelah Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya. _'Aneh, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa mereka putus karena ku?'_ ucap Luhan dalam hatinya. Chanyeol menarik lengan Luhan yang sedang terduduk manis sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan bingungnya. Setelah Luhan berdiri karena tarikannya, Chanyeol segera melepasnya dan duduk disebelah bangku Luhan- tepatnya di sudut tembok dan menarik Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya.

Luhan masih menatap Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tatapan bingung dan iba-nya. Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar tega memainkan perasaan Baekhyun yang tulus dengannya. Jika dipikir, mana ada orang yang mau berpacaran dengan orang gila sepertinya.

.

.

Istirahat telah tiba, Luhan dengan segera menjauhi Chanyeol dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan kelasnya. Yah, Chanyeol tidak akan mau melepaskan Luhan begitu saja. Dengan secepat kilat, ia menghampiri Luhan dan mensejajarkan langkahnya agar bersamaan dengan Luhan.

" _my little-deer_ , mau makan apa hari ini?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dengan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Minggirlah, murid disini pasti akan berfikir aku yang merusak hubunganmu." Luhan tidak mau menatap wajah laki-laki dihadapannya dan membelokan langkahnya.

Seakan tak mau Luhan menjauh darinya, Chanyeol menarik paksa lengan Luhan yang baru saja ingin meninggalkannya dan membawanya pergi dari arah berlawanan.

"Ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan?! To-tolong!" Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga melepas cengkraman tangannya pada lengan dari laki-laki tinggi yang menurutnya sudah 'gila' tersebut dan berteriak seakan ada orang lain mau menolongnya. Tetapi semua percuma, Chanyeol hanya mencengkramnya makin kuat saja dan tidak ada satupun yang mau menolongnya, mereka hanya menatap Luhan saja sepanjang Luhan ditarik oleh laki-laki tersebut. Mereka sampai disebuah tempat yang cukup dikenal Luhan, dan Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan kuat ke dalam ruang gudang sekolahnya.

 ** _BRAKKK!_**

Pintu tersebut tertutup oleh tangan Chanyeol yang dengan sengaja membantingnya dengan keras.

"Kau membuatku jengah juga ya. Apa kau tahu perjuanganku untuk putus dengan Baekhyun bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tetap mencengkram tangan Luhan dengan tatapan amarahnya, membuat Luhan bergetar kecil karena takut.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu putus dengan Baek! Dan dengar Chanyeol, kau adalah seseorang yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupku melebihi rasa takutku dengan ketinggian." Luhan memaksakan kehendaknya untuk melawan Chanyeol yang semakin gila saja.

"Katakan padaku, kau menyukaiku." Chanyeol semakin mencengkram lengan Luhan dan mendorong bahu Luhan untuk memundurkan langkahnya ke sudut tembok, tepat dimana Luhan sudah tidak bisa meloloskan diri lagi. Cengkramannya sungguh membuat Luhan terluka dan meringis.

"Argh-!" desis Luhan, bahkan ia memejamkan matanya karena sungguh Chanyeol sudah menguncinya dengan lengannya yang menyudutkan dirinya di sudut tembok.

"Sekarang- aku ingin mendengar kata cinta dari mulutmu." Chanyeol berdesis pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya dan berhenti tepat didepan bibir Luhan, dan hampir saja menyentuhnya.

Dengan gerakan yang gusar, Luhan menendang tulang kering dibetisnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Itu membuat Chanyeol tersungkur dan meringis kesakitan, Luhan berjalan cepat dengan kaki bergetar. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus berlari. Chanyeol yang tersungkurpun menyeringai dan memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri menahan lengan Luhan.

 ** _Krekk!_**

"CHANYEOL!" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai kepala sekolahnya segera membuka pintu tersebut dan menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tajam dan terkejutnya. Tentu tidak sendirian, ia bersama seorang laki-laki tinggi dan tampan dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol segera melepas cengkramannya, dan Luhan dengan segera tersungkur dilantai, bercak darah berjatuhan dari hidung mungilnya. Bahkan penglihatannya pun menjadi samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar dengan samar orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Luhan- kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang terdengar samar sebelum ia benar-benar terpingsan dari posisinya saat ini.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan berat, ia menatap keseliling ruangan, kepalanya begitu sakit ketika ia mencoba memaksa matanya untuk terbuka dengan lebar.

"Lu!" suara sahabatnya dengan segera terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Kyungsoo-" ucap Luhan lirih.

"Lu- _ge!_ " dan satu sahabatnya lagi.

"Xiumin- bagaimana bisa kalian disini dan mengapa aku disini?!" tanyanya ketika sadar sekarang ia berada dirumah sakit.

"Tadinya aku mau membawa mu ke UKS, tetapi Sehun bilang kau harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit" ucap Xiumin.

"oh. Apa?! Sehun?!" tanyanya dengan nada kagetnya.

"Iya dia yang memberitahu kepala sekolah bahwa Chanyeol memaksamu ke gudang untuk melakukan hal buruk."

"heh? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada pelan.

"Pokoknya, aku akan satu sekolah bersamamu. Aku sudah mendaftarkan diriku disana, agar aku bisa bersamamu!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, aku lupa mengenalkan kalian. Kyungsoo kenalkan dia Xiumin sahabatku disekolah.." Luhan tersenyum kearah mereka, dan mereka berjabat tangan untuk saling mengenal.

"..Dan kenalkan, dia Kyungsoo sahabatku dari cina, walaupun dia asli warga Korea sih kkkk." Luhan tertawa kecil sembari menatap mereka.

.

Mereka berdua telah lebih pulang dahulu, Luhan lah yang meminta mereka, karena Luhan juga akan segera pulang beberapa jam lagi. Dan sekarang, Luhan telah sendiri diruangannya dan menatap langit-langit diruangannya tersebut. Tiba-tiba terlintas wajah Sehun dipikirannya.

"Bahkan dia tidak mau dekat denganku tadi pagi, bagaimana bisa ia menyentuhku dan menolongku?" ucapnya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tapi- dia menolongku ya? Dia selalu hadir dan membawa kejutan-kejutan singkatnya. Ini benar-benar aneh." Ucapnya sembari menaikan sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum merona.

 ** _Krekk-_**

Pintu terbuka, suara itu terdengar oleh Luhan. Seseorang berpakaian dokter itu segera menghampirinya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Luhan, apa sakitnya membaik?" tanya dokter tampan dihadapannya, membuat Luhan menarik senyumnya sehingga wajahnya tertarik membentuk _eyesmile_ dihadapan sang dokter.

"Syukurlah, aku dibawa kerumah sakit ini. Aku jadi bertemu Seok Jin- _ssi_ dan kabarku sudah membaik."

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Luhan. Tadi ada seorang pria tampan yang menggendongmu kesini, dia terlihat panik." Luhan yang mendengar perkataan sang dokter segera membolakan matanya dengan cepat.

"Ciri-cirinya seperti apa dok?" tanya Luhan dengan nada seriusnya.

"Aku tidak begitu melihatnya, sepertinya dia tampan, tinggi dan memiliki badan yang athletis-"

"-Dan satu lagi, dia mengetahui penyakitmu Luhan." Luhan segera bangkit dari posisinya dan meringis sebentar.

"Luhan kamu tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk bangkit, berbaringlah."

"Bagaimana ia tahu penyakitku? Apa kau memberitahunya?" Luhan benar-benar terkejut saat ini. Jawaban dokter hanyalah menggeleng kecil.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari taxi, menatap kearah sekitar daerah kontrakannya dan menghela nafasnya. Ia membuka kamar kontrakannya dengan wajah yang tenang, karena rasa sakitnya sudah membaik. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang selama ini membuat tubuhnya nyaman. Ia menatap kearah televisi dengan tatapan kosong dan mengingat perkataan dokter tersebut.

 **"** ** _Dia benar-benar khawatir padamu, lalu menanyakan 'apakah penyakitmu bisa dilakukan dengan semacam pengobatan?' Aku sempat terkejut karena ternyata dia mengetahui hal tersebut. Aku belum menjawab, tetapi dia meninggalkan ruangan ketika kedua temanmu yang lain datang."_**

Luhan terdiam dan terasa kaku, dirinya benar-benar terasa sudah terbawa oleh suasana yang menghanyutkan dirinya di keadaan yang membingungkan dan menggelisahkan.

"Bagaimana dia tahu sih? Bahkan orang tuaku saja tidak tahu tentang ini. Bagaimana jika dia memberitahu orang lain?" Luhan memijat keningnya yang terasa sudah mulai pusing.

"Ayolah Luhan, jangan dipikirkan. Ini hanya membuatmu tersiksa" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

.

.

Matahari pagi telah menyambut sosok Luhan yang baru saja bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia memijat keningnya pelan, entah mengapa ia masih merasa pusing. Luhan tetap membangkitkan tubuhnya dan membasahi tubuhnya dinaungan rintikan air dari _shower_ dikamar mandinya.

'aku harus berbicara dengannya' batinnya.

.

Ia berjalan keluar dengan seragam sekolahnya yang lengkap, tidak lupa juga dengan wajahnya yang masih memucat. Berharap tiba-tiba Sehun memunculkan jejaknya dari perbelokan dimana biasa mereka bertemu. Tetapi Luhan tidak sama sekali melihat pria tampan dengan dagu lancipnya, Luhan benar-benar tidak kuat. Ia harus segera menemui Sehun, tetapi bahkan dia tidak tahu dimana rumah Sehun.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah berangkat terlebih duluan?" Luhan menggerutu sendiri sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte.

"Se..hun" dapat dengan jelas Luhan melihat Sehun dari kejauhan dengan manik mata hitamnya yang tajam. Luhan memanggil kecil namanya dan dengan segera menghampirinya.

Sehun menatap kearah Luhan yang berjalan sangat pelan- seperti menyesakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan hanya jalan beberapa langkah Luhan sudah mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya dan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Ada apa?" Sehun tidak melangkahkan kakinya untuk sekedar membantu Luhan yang berjalan begitu lemah, dia hanya menatap Luhan dari sisi halte dan berbicara dingin dengannya.

"Aku- ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Luhan berjalan dan berhenti dihadapan Sehun yang masih mematung pada posisinya.

"Bicara saja." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau- kemarin yang membawaku kerumah sakit?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau mengetahui penyakitku dan menanyakan hal itu pada dokter-?"

"Iya."

"Kamu tahu dari mana? Apa kita pernah bertemu se-"

Belum Luhan melanjutkan pembicaraannya, seorang wanita tiba-tiba lari dan berhenti dihadapan Sehun. Tentu saja Luhan terlonjak kaget melihat gadis manis dihadapannya yang jelas-jelas dikenalnya.

"Yoona?" Luhan mengernyit bingung menatap gadis yang jelas ia kenal.

"Omo- Luhan _sunbae._ Apa kalian tinggal berdekatan?" ucap adik kelas itu menatap lawan bicaranya.

"hmmm-" jawaban Luhan hanya menyingkat dan mengangguk pelan.

"Oia- Maafkan aku telat _oppa."_ Yoona tersenyum dan

 _"_ Lu- _sunbae_ , aku berpacaran dengan Sehun _oppa._ Jangan beritahu siapapun ya tentang ini." Pernyataan yang keluar langsung dari bibir si gadis dancer disekolahnya membuat Luhan membuka matanya dengan lebar.

"emm, Sunbae apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajah-mu memucat? Apa kau yakin kesekolah dengan wajah yang memucat tersebut? Astaga aku ingat! Kemarin Chanyeol yang membuatmu seperti ini ya?" tanya Yoona dengan nada yang panjang.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku benar-benar pusing." Tanpa menjawab apapun, Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan mereka kearah dimana jauh dari halte tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sehun kejem ya?**_

 _ **Masa Luhan sempoyongan ga dibantu? :v**_

 _ **Sorry udah ga fast update dan ceritanya ga jelas~**_

 _ **Sinyal ga mendukung soalnya kekekek :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks for Review Chagii~**_

 _ **Jchoi18, melaty, Nurul851 II, auliaMRQ, bijin YJS, ohluhan07, tjabaekby, Arifahohse, Eunmi762, hunexohan.**_

 _ **Di tunggu review selanjutnya, makin banyak review makin fast up *canda tapi beneran tapi candaan :3**_

 _ **Mian kalo banyak typo bhaks~**_

 _ **Mind to review? :p**_


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lu In Love!**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, BL**

 **By : Styli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan POV

Aku telah sampai dikamarku, entahlah keputusanku sudah tepat untuk kembali kekontrakan dan membiarkan tubuhku beristirahat. Aku memukul dadaku dengan pelan, seluruh tubuhku tidak sakit dan merasa sudah pulih tapi kenapa dadaku terasa nyeri. Nyeri melihat Sehun dan Yoona –ahh aku merasa bodoh sekarang. Apa sih yang aku katakan? Nyeri melihat Sehun dan Yoona? Astaga, memang apa hubungannya?

Aku melepas seragamku dan menggantikannya dengan kaos rumahku, aku merebahkan tubuhku disofa kecil milikku dan mengambil amplop dimeja kecil milikku.

.

Author pov

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman disofa kecil kesayangannya, ia tanpa ragu mengambil amplop putih yang sudah terbuka diatas meja kecilnya. Dia baru ingat ini adalah hasil check-up dari rumah sakit, ia membuka amplop tersebut dan mengambil secarik kertas didalamnya.

"Sakit kankerku tidak membaik dan memburuk, aku ingin mengikuti beberapa terapi. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja, tetapi sakit ini membuatku gila." Ucapnya dengan putus asa.

"Tetapi apa ibu sangat menderita saat aku tidak ada-" ucapnya lirih.

"-Saat aku kembali ke China mereka akan menertawaiku lagi dan terus mengejekku. Rasanya kata-kata mereka cukup membuatku merasa terdukung untung menggantung diri." Ucapnya sambil menghela nafas.

.

Luhan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk tidur dan menonton tv, bahkan hidupnya terasa membosankan. Sampai saat dimana Kyungsoo mengirmkan pesan lewat ponsel dan dengan segera Luhan membaca pesan tersebut.

" _Kau tahu hari ini hari pertama kali aku masuk kesekolahmu! Dimana kamu? Aku jadi diantar oleh Jong-In dan juga Xiumin. Apa kau masih tidak sehat? 10 menit lagi aku sampai dikontrakanmu!"_ Luhan sempat terkejut. Dengan Kai? Tetapi kemudian ia hanya tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

 ** _TOK! TOK! TOK!_**

"Cepat sekali kau-!" Luhan berdiri dan segera keluar untuk menyambut sahabatnya tersebut.

"Katanya 10 menit la-" Luhan tercengang kaget, saat ini dihadapannya bukan sahabatnya atau orang terdekatnya, melainkan seorang yang tadi pagi membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tegasnya membuat hati Luhan berdegup kencang.

"Ba-baik! Sangat baik!" ucapnya semangat.

"Lalu mengapa tadi pagi kamu-"

"Sudah ayo masuk dulu kedalam." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan menutup pintu kontrakannya.

Mereka duduk disofa kecil milik Luhan dan terdiam canggung, sedangkan Sehun terdiam dan menatap Luhan datar.

"A-apa?" tanya Luhan saat sadar Sehun menatapnya dengan seduktif.

"Kau kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi" ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, ulangi saja pertanyaanmu."

"Mengapa tadi pagi kamu tidak pergi kesekolah?"

"Kau lihatkan tadi pagi aku terjatuh dan kau tidak menolongku!"

"Aku tidak menanyakan mengapa kau terjatuh tetapi menanyakan mengapa kau tidak pergi kesekolah."

"Dadaku terasa sesak."

"Tetapi tadi pagi kamu bilang kepalamu pusing mengapa berubah menjadi kedada?"

 **DEG!**

Rasanya skakmat sudah. Luhan terdiam bingung mencari alasan. Rasanya laki-laki dihadapannya ini selalu membuat pertanyaan yang pada akhirnya selalu susah untuk dijawab.

"Rasanya sangat sunyi tanpamu dikelas." Luhan yang mendengar ucapan pelan Sehun segera membolakan matanya dengan kaget.

"A-apa? Tanpaku?" tanya Luhan dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Iya, tapi untunglah ada Yoona." Sehun terkekeh geli saat mengucapkan nama 'Yoona', sedangkan Luhan hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Tidak lucu." Ucap Luhan dan dengan segera Sehun menghentikan kekehannya.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti tertawa?"

"Iya!"

"Seandainya aku tertawa apa masalahmu?"

"Ya jelas! Aku tak suka kau bahagia karena orang lain!"

"Eh? Maksudmu, kau cemburu?"

Astaga, Luhan segera membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Ia benar-benar terjebak dengan perkataannya sendiri. Tapi ia sungguh tak sadar, ia merasa perkataannya keluar begitu saja tanpa ia mau.

"A-aku mau ke toilet dulu." Sungguh pipi Luhan terasa panas saat ini, ia benar-benar lari kekamar mandi dan menampar pelan pipinya beberapa kali.

"AH! BODOH!" ucapnya dengan berteriak di dalam toilet, membuat Sehun terdengar dan terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Dia.. sangat manis." Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis milik Sehun.

.

 ** _Tok! Tok!_**

"Luhan!" teriak seseorang dari depan pintunya, Sehun melirik kearah toilet dan berpikir bahwa Luhan sepertinya sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintunya.

"Ah? Se-Sehun?" Kai melongo menatap Sehun dihadapannya dengan wajah dingin nan tampan milik Sehun.

"Hmm, rupanya seorang Yeol datang juga." Sehun menatap dingin kearah pria dibelakang Kai alias Jong-In, Xiumin dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Ah, dimana Luhan?" tanya seorang dengan mata yang besar yaitu Kyungsoo.

"Ah dia didalam." Ucapnya sambil memiringkan badan memberikan sinyal bahwa ia bisa langsung saja masuk.

Kyungsoo, Kai dan Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Sampai saat dimana Yeol melangkahkan kakinya, Sehun menarik lengannya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pergilah." Ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku kesini untuk minta maaf!" ChanYeol menepis tangan Sehun. Tetapi dengan cepat Sehun mencengkram kerah dikemeja milik Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Kau hanya membuatnya takut, monster." Ucapnya membuat ChanYeol membulatkan matanya dengan lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf!"

"Jika sampai kau membuat Luhan tersakiti lagi. Hidupmu tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Chen." Ucapnya membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dan mengangguk pelan. Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan cengkraman tersebut dan tersenyum yang menyiratkan tanda bahaya bagi Chanyeol.

.

"LU-GE!" teriakan sahabatnya langsung terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan dan pelukan erat dari dua sahabatnya pun terasa menyambut kepergian Luhan berbulan-bulan padahal baru 1 hari tak bertemu.

"Ah- kalian ini. Eh? C-Chan..." Luhan terdiam kaget melihat kearah laki-laki yang duduk diantar Kai dan juga Sehun.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf denganmu Lu." ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan. Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku harus pulang dan tak menemuimu lagi Lu." Luhan membulatkan matanya tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada lirih.

"Aku ingin mati saja." Ucapan singkat Chanyeol berhasil membuat semua mata terbelak kaget.

"Chanyeol mengapa kau berkata seperti itu hanya karena melakukan sedikit kesalahan?" ucap Xiumin.

"Kalian tidak akan tahu rasanya-." Seketika Chanyeol terisak dalam tangis, entahlah sikap Chanyeol yang penuh dengan _bad boy_ seketika menjadi seperti itu membuat semua orang kaget dan berusaha membuatnya tenang, terkecuali Sehun yang menaikan satu alisnya dan menarik sudut bibirnya.

.

.

"Menginap keputusanku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ringan menatap Luhan, sekarang ruangannya tidak seramai tadi. Sekarang hanya mereka berdua. Semua sudah pulang Kai mengantar pulang Chanyeol agar tidak terjadi apapun.

"Baiklah, hanya hari ini" ucap Luhan dengan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Lu! Aku merasa aneh dengan Sehun." Luhan segera menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi pagi, aku melihat Chanyeol dan satu temannya yang seperti dinosaurs terlihat sangat takut pada Sehun yang tengah berbicara dengan tenang tetapi dengan tatapan membunuh." Ucapnya sambil menekukan wajahnya.

"A-apa? Maksudmu itu Chen?"

"Iya, oh astaga. Chen juga bersungut dibawah Sehun, tetapi dengan santai Sehun berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Entahlah apa masalahnya. Sehun yang tampan dan juga manis seketika menjadi menyeramkan." Ucapnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur milik Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, apa kau yang membuat Chanyeol seperti tadi? Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Mengapa kamu datang dengan sejuta kemisteriusan?" tanya Luhan dalam hatinya sambil menatap kearah langit-langit dikamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ahay-_**

 ** _Ga fast update ya? Sorry sinyal lemot banget, jadi belum sempet up lagi._**

 ** _Aee Sehun jadi sosok misterius aneh gitu, tapi kecew badai :3_**

 ** _Thanks yang udah review, fav dan follow cerita ga jelas saya chagiyaa~ :*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Reply review dulu ah :3_**

 ** _Nitha : Ah makasih ya, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya :3_**

 ** _Bijin YJS : Jangan ditonjok yeojanya kesian, mending tonjok yang buat ceritanya *plak, makasih reviewnya :3._**

 ** _Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : Sianida XD Baygon rasa jeruk aja. Makasih reviewnya :v_**

 ** _Nurul851 II : Hmmm.. bingung bales review satu orang ini bhaks- Iya Y-o-o-n-a bukan N-u-r-u-l *tusuk gua plis. Makasih reviewnya ya :3_**

 ** _JYHYunho : Sakit hati karena ditinggal aku *gubrak, gaenak panjang-panjang enakan yang pendek *eh. Tapi entar diusahain ya, makasi reviewnya :p_**

 ** _Hunhan 69 : ga kok ga amnesia si bunda. Ini udah fast kalo menurut aku hahah, kalo rada panjang maaf belum bisa soalnya aku sukanya yang pendek2 *apaansih maaf ambigu, makasih reviewnya :3_**

 ** _Arifahohse: udah dilanjut ya, gatau deh kok sehun pacarannya am Yoona *loh kok saya begindang ya makasih reviewnya :v_**

 ** _Eunmi762 : Yah gitu deh :p aku juga bingung sebenarnya yang buat juga jadi pusing sama Sehunnya *bhaks, makasih reviewnya :p_**

 ** _Ohluhan07: Itu masih rahasia :b. Yah ganti judul dong kalo si CY sama LH wkwkwk jadi Yoda in Love *ngakak sendirian. Makasih reviewnya :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Review please? :*_**


End file.
